Memoirs Of A Lost Princess
by redskyedragon
Summary: Did Bardock warn any loved ones of Frieza's attacks? Did they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Move! Out of my way!" Bardok was racing through the palace to his niece's room. Anger, fear and frustration pushing him faster. No one believed him when he warned the palace of Freiza planning to attack. His young son (Kakarot), who was pressed against his chest, began to cry. Before he made it to his niece's door knob, she was already there rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

The girl heard her cousin's cries when he first started to cry and was already going to tend to him. She loved this baby as her own. At first, she had decided to take care of him because his mother, her aunt, Rei had died during a freak accident and she didn't want nurses looking after him during Bardok's missions. Rei's pod exploded on the way to a mission. She was in a cryogenic sleep and went peacefully. It only took a second for the cousins to become attached to each other. Love at first sight.

Bardok pushed the baby into his niece's arms. "Princess! Go to the escape pods and get off the planet! Freiza is coming to attack!"

The girl cocked her head to the side and looked at her uncle with eye brows raised. She began to laugh. "Uncle…. Have you hit your head or are you trying to prank me?"

"Ategev! There is no time for this! Go NOW!"

Ategev saw the fear in her uncle's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. In her 16 years, she had never seen fear in her beloved uncle.

"Okay. We are leaving."

Bardok hugged his son and niece and a tear drop left his eye and slipped onto Ategev's forehead. Bardok walked into Ategev's room and ran to the balcony and soared out the window.

Ategev closed her door and ran to where she kept Kakarots things. She grabbed a blanket and quickly wrapped him in it. She held him tightly against his chest and pressed a hand on a painting of her mother. A low creaking sounded and the painting slid up the wall. The wall opened wide enough for her to easily fly through. In seconds, the secret passage led her right to the pod room.

Gently, Ategev placed Kakarot into his pod and set his destination to a far off planet away from their home world, planet Vegeta. She closed his door and the count down began for his departure. "I will find you when this over Kakarot. I promise."

Ategev was not going to leave her people when they were in trouble. The countdown was half way through when two of Bardok's men came into the room.

"Princess, we are here to make sure you leave the planet."

"I am not going anywhere. You may accompany to my father and King Vegeta".

Before she could say another word, one guard grabbed her while the other set the destination to follow Kakarot, who just departed during the scuffle. They closed her in the pod and sent her on immediate deportation.

Bardok, was already fighting Frieza and was relieved when he saw two pods shoot to the stars. They were the last thing he ever saw.

Ategev was angry. She saw through the window of her pod, her uncle surrounded by frieza's men. Her control panel was purposely jammed by the soldiers so she couldn't stop her flight. She wanted to help him. Then as she glanced over to see Kakarot's pod a few hundred feet ahead of her, a bright light and boom surrounded her. She was blinded for a moment and then saw that her beloved planet was reduced to rubble. Before she could think another thought, a piece of debris hit her pod hard. Her pod went haywire and her destination was jumbled. Before she could think, the cryogenic mode of the pod set it. Ategev went to sleep hurtling through space into a black hole.

Kakarot arrived on planet Earth and he gained a new life and a new name, Goku. There are no memories of his former life. He was raised to be a kind hearted warrior. He got married, had kids and gained many interesting friends. 30 years had passed since the day Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

The last of the universe's Saiyin's now lived on Earth; Goku and his son's, Gohan and Goten, and Prince Vegeta and his son, Trunks.

Everyone on Earth was happy. Goku lived with his wife chi-chi and his two son's. He had even becomes Earth's greatest hero. Vegeta lived with his wife Bulma and their son. He was always moody. He missed everything he lost.

Life went on as usual, an occasional bad guy here and there, a few dragon balls were always about, and there were tournaments that were a tradition for both saiyin families to attend.

The half saiyin children went to school and fit in just as a normal human child would as long as they kept their true identities secret, which was about to become very difficult.

Ategev was still hurtling through space frozen in time. Earth was in collision of her. She blasted through the hemosphere and landed in a desert. Goku felt the strange sensation and went to investigate. He arrived and recognized the saiyin pod. It was the same style as when Vegeta arrived in his. Goku waited to see who would step out. He grew impatient and ripped the front off. He looked upon the young woman and swore he had seen her before. She was definatley saiyin, she had a tail. Goku touched her and she was cold. He felt for a pulse and realized she was still cryogenically frozen. He put the lid back on and rushed her Bulma, who was a genius on everything.

Bulma was amazed at what she saw. She knew she couldn't move the girl, so she told Goku to take the whole pod to the training room and take the lid off the pod. He did as directed and left the pod girl in the middle of the room. Bulma sealed the door to the training room and released a gass to thaw the strange girl out.

After an hour, they heard a voice. It was very faint. Bulma stopped the gas and released it out of the room. Within minutes they were in the room and the girl smiled at Goku. She whispered, "You made in Uncle Bardok." and she fell back asleep.

She was taken to the infirmary where Bulma normally put the saiyins in when they had gotten hurt.

Vegeta finally came home after a week of training by himself and sensed everyone (Gouku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten) in the infirmary. He walked in and what he saw made him freeze. He knew that things were gonna get awkward when the sleeping girl came to her senses.

Bulma saw Vegeta's reaction and asked him "Do you know who she is?"

At this point the girl opened her eyes and gave everyone around her an amethyst stare.

She answered Bulma's question before Vegeta responded.

"I am princess Ategev of planet Vegeta. Vegeta. Bardok. Where are we?"

Everyone looked to Vegeta and he crossed his arms and said "she thinks you are your father, Kakarot".

"Stop playing games at a time like this! Freiza has destroyed our planet and you think its ok to joke! Where are we?" Ategev sat up and her eyes turned red with fire.

Goku sat next to her bed and said "I am Kakarot. I am called Goku now."

Vegeta stepped up and said "planet Vegeta was destroyed 30 years ago". Ategev's eyes changed again. From firey red to pitch black. Vegeta told everyone to leave the room except himself and Goku. Vegeta locked the door behind them. "Goku, be careful. She is no ordinary Saiyin. She is an elemental witch. When her eyes change, so does the level of her power and control. Black is uncontrollable."

Goku's interest peaked at the thought of a new challenger. Vegeta saw the happy look on his face and got angry. "Kakarot! She is your cousin, Ategev. You will not fight the princess! You will help me sedate her before she loses it!"

Ategev just sat there without an inkling of any emotion. She looked like a doll with cold black eyes. In her head she was reliving everything that had happened and was trapped in the re run. Goku called her name and touched her hand. She thought she heard her beloved uncle calling to her. She saw flashes of her mother and father and even her love, Prince Vegeta (who were to be married the week after the planet was destroyed).

Ategev regained consciousness and looked around her. Her eyes were blue and showed confusion. For the first time in her life she cried. She saw Vegeta and realized he had aged and that the man who looked like her uncle was indeed the baby she had so tenderly cared for. She grabbed Kakarot and held him close. And then she lost it. Her hair turned every color imaginable and stood on end. She then yelled "FREIZA I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She blasted out of bed and through the window outside. Goku and Vegeta followed. Goku yelled "I already Killed Freiza and Cooler! Revenge has been taken." Goku went to face her and he hugged her. "You don't have to be angry and alone anymore. We are still family and you can stay here". Ategev fainted, she couldn't register that her life was gone. Everything was a blur. She slept for a week and Vegeta continuously checked on her. He even slept in a chair in the corner till she finally woke up one morning.

Her eyes were Amethyst again and she looked puzzled. "Hi, can you tell me where I am?"

Vegeta was baffled how her demeanor changed. "Ategev, how do you feel?"

"Who is Ategev?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You are….." Vegeta became flabbergasted…. Normally, Ategev would have been trying to shower him with kisses and he would try to flee from her. This girl looked like she had never seen him in her life.

"My name is Ategev? Who are you?"

"I am Prince Vegeta, your fiancé." Vegeta bit his lip as he said this because Bulma walked in on the very statement and dropped the clothes in her arms and hit Vegeta in the head with a metal pee pot.

" Vegeta you jerk!" Bulma left the room and Ategev watched the whole scene and laughed till she thought she would lose her voice.

"Obviously, she wasn't happy to hear that. Who was she?" Ategev asked.

"That is Bulma, my wife and mother of my child."

" Well obviously that means I am not your finace". Ategev began to laugh again.

Vegeta took a deep breath and began to say something painful. "You were my fiancé 30 years ago. I thought you were dead and I went on with my life after I had confirmation you were on our planet when it was destroyed. "

Ategev and Vegeta sat staring at one another for a moment. Ategev slid her hand up to Vegeta's face and caressed his cheek. And then, once again, busted out into giggles.

Vegeta grew angry. He could not express his emotions. He was only good at expressing anger. Before he could erupt, Chi-Chi and Goku run in.

"What do you mean this girl is your fiancé? Bulma is in tears, you ass hole!" Chi-Chi was going to hit him with a frying pan but Goku grabbed the pan and Chi-Chi with it. She was picked up off the ground and placed back out the door. Goku smiled and said calm down, Im sure Vegeta has an explanation. And good morning to you Ategev. Or should I call you Princess?" Goku once again began to prattle and Vegeta cut him off.

"She was my fiancé before the planet Vegeta was destroyed."

Chi-Chi grew impatient and yelled "So it's that easy? You are going to leave your wife for her?"

"Of course not, you twit. And mind your own damn business." Vegeta made Chi-Chi's face turn red with anger.

Goku whispered to Chi-Chi "why don't you tell Bulma what he meant?"

Chi-Chi marched out the door mumbling under breath how horrible Vegeta was.

"Now, boys, can you tell me whats going on? I am a little lost and confused. Apperently, I have lost my memories…." Ategev sat prettily and smiled at her ex – fiancé and Goku. She was trying to be polite was getting impatient.

"Kakarot, she is your cousin. You deal with her," Vegeta stormed out and left them alone.

Goku raised an eye brow and laughed "looks like your living with us. Get a shower over there and get dressed and we can get some food and go". Ategev took the clothes and got a shower and got dressed after Goku left the room. Once she finished she looked at her self in the mirror on the wall. She was gorgeous. She was very tall and slender. Her hair went down to her knees and was darker than the night sky. Not a single curl was out of place. She had a flawless olive complexion and her eyes were like no other. They were almond shaped and amethyst. She felt lost because she did not recognize her reflection. The clothes she was given fit perfectly. She wore black boots made of a light weight material, black training pants that fit to her body perfectly, and a white t-shirt that clung to all the right places.

Ategev took a deep breath and left the infirmary. Every one was outside waiting for her and they all were in awe to her beauty. Goten gasped "wow….. She…. is my cousin?" Everyone laughed and Bulma took Ategev's hand. "I am so sorry for my earlier out burst. I jumped to a conclusion."

"It is fine. I am not angry. I thank you for helping me when I am a stranger in your home. I presume this is your home".

" yes it is and you are welcome to stay as long as you want to." Bulma, too, was in awe to this siren.

Chi-Chi piped up, "We think its best for her to come stay with us. She may regain memories with Goku around."

Bulma smiled " Atleast let me take her shopping to get the things she needs before you go. Is that okay, Ategev? Would you like to go on a shopping spree? I have more money than I can count and would not mind spending it on a new friend."

Ategev nodded her head "Id love to go shopping. Thank you again".


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma told the boys to stay home after they begged to go with them to the mall. Trunks and Goten ran to the back yard and planned to follow the women in disguise.

While the boys plotted, Ategev, Chi-Chi, and Bulma got ready to leave and the men went to train. The three ladies walked outside and Bulma withdrew a small capsule from her pocket and threw it on to the drive way. A giant poof of smoke appeared and a hover car appeared in front of them. Ategev was dumb founded. "Oh, dear, don't worry, I'll give you one before you leave. My company produces compacted hover cars." Bulma said as she opened the door for her two friends. Ategev was amazed that a vehicle could appear from what looked like a small pill. She was determined to figure out how that was possible.

The ladies got to the mall within ten minutes. Chi-Chi was giving Ategev a tour of everything they past. Chi-Chi became very proud when she pointed out Gohan's high school, Orange Star High. "Maybe you should think about attending. You will get a great job after you graduate."

Ategev was curious about all the students walking around the building. "When can I?"

"As soon as you want to, my dear. Bulma is the school's creator." Chi-Chi beamed a smile at Ategev and Ategev beamed an even bigger smile right back. Bulma nodded her in agreement and said "All arrangements will be made tomorrow".

"Can I be in classes with Gohan?

"If that is what you want, although, he is in superior classes. They are not very easy." Bulma glanced in the rear view mirror at Ategev who was sitting in the back seat.

"Yes, please. That is what I want."

Bulam nodded again "Then it is settled".

At the mall, Bulma led the way into the most fashionable shops. Everyone they past had to stop in their tracks to stop to look at Ategev. Ategev, who was oblivious, was still annoyed she couldn't figure out the capsules because Bulma was making all their shopping bags disappear into one. Bulma bought Ategev enough clothes to wear a new outfit for every day for the rest of her life.

As the girls were finishing up, Chi-Chi heard Ategev's stomach growl. "Oh, we forgot! She has not eaten anything since she woke up. The boys ate everything when she was in the shower."

Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi and Ategev by the hand and pulled them to an all you can buffett. Ategev felt like she was in heaven. They were showed to a table by a waiter who couldn't take his eyes away from Ategev. Bulma explained that you grab a plate and go to each buffet table and pick how much of whatever you would like. Bulma and Chi-Chi waited to see what this dainty princess would do. Would she be like the other Saiyins they were used to? Eat the entire buffet and want more?

Ategev came back with a plate filled to the sky…. And ate every bite. This was repeated 10 more times. All eyes glued on the thin girl. Where could that food have gone?

They were ready to go, but Ategev said "Hold on, I think we forgot something."

She walked around the corner and grabbed to small children by the hands and strolled them to their mothers. Both Goten and Trunks were smiling sheepishly and hid behind Ategev. Both mothers pointed toward the car and said "Get In. Now".

On the way back, Goten explained " I only wanted to see my cousin. Im sorry mom. Iv never had a cousin on dad's side. Its soooo cool!"

Ategev smiled "please don't be to angry. I am curious about my family, too. I see a strong resemblance. Im curious to learn all about you." She gave Goten a hug and the two mothers weren't so angry at their sons any more.

They reached Bulma's home and the men had gone inside to wait for them. Vegeta was no where to be found. Bulma gave Ategev her capsule of clothes and another capsule and explained it was a luxury hover car. Ategev thanked her and gave her and Trunks hugs. She then followed Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten outside. Bulma ran out and said " I almost forgot!" She tossed another capsule to Ategev. Bulma explained it was another house attachment so that Ategev could have her own room. The family thanked her again and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached home by night fall. Chi-Chi went to the side of her house and threw the first capsule. After the puff of smoke cleared away, a large house appeared next to her own. "I guess Bulma grabbed the wrong capsule."

"Mom! Look! A note is on the door!" Goten ran and grabbed the note and gave it to his mother. She read it and said "Bulma has given you this house Ategev. She wants to be sure you are comfortable and that we have plenty of room."

Ategev cocked her head to the side. "Can we make it in to one large house? I don't wanna be alone."

"Of course we can," Goku went to both side of the houses and made holes with his hands and then pushed them together, He then got cement and poured over the sides to fill in the cracks. "There, all done."

Both women smiled at each other and laughed. They walked into their new home and got ready to explore.

They found out that the new side of the house was completely furnished and was stocked of food and amenities. Nothing was forgotten.

There was a knock at the door. Goku frowned "What is Vegeta doing here?" He went to open the door and Vegeta invited himself in.

"Ategev, I know you don't remember me or anything else, but please stay near your new family and not make yourself known to the world. If your existence were to get out, you will be in danger". Before anyone could respond, he walked out and flew away.

Goku scratched his head and shrugged. "Maybe he means because you're an elemental witch? You did have awesome power. We should train."

Ategev looked confused. Chi-Chi put a hand on her back and gently lead Ategev to her new room. She looked back at her husband and said "We will talk about this tomorrow. Im sure she is tired". Ategev loved her new room. Everything was amethyst, like her eyes. She laid on her bed and fell asleep instantly. Chi-Chi picked up the clothing capsule and quietly put all the clothes away in the enormous closet and dresser drawers.

Ategev awoke at dawn and stretched. She had dreamed about an explosion and remembered a baby. A baby she felt more love for than her own life. The word "Kakarot" escaped her lips. Goku knocked on her door. "Come in". Goku walked in and said "Are you ready to train?" He was extremely excited. Ategev ignored his question. "Do you know the name kakarot?"

"Yeah, that's me. My saiyin name. I was renamed when I got to earth. Do you remember something?"

" Yes, I saw you as an infant in my dreams. I put you in a pod and I was put into another. Then we were sent off and there were explosions." Ategev felt a tear drop escape her right eye. Her eyes turned blue and more tears cascaded down her face. They were not normal tears. They were different colors. Goku touched one and the cut on his hand healed.

They both stared at each other and she stopped crying. "What am I?"

Chi-Chi walked in with huge plates of food. "I wondered where you went. Since you're here, you might as well eat here, too. They chowed down and the plates were cleared in no time.

Goku grabbed his cousins hand and he flew out of the closest window to the training yard. His sons were already there. "Come on, lets fight", Goku was more excited than a child in a candy shop. Both cousins stared at each other and both smiled the same smile.

They both assumed fighting stance and were ready. Ategev's eyes changed to a deep shade of purple. The fight had begun.

Goku was excited that she could keep up with him. He tried to jump behind her but she saw that coming and grabbed his feet and swung him away. Goku jumped up and turned super saiyin and sent a ki blast that Ategev easily blocked. Goku was impressed. He then tried something harder. He transformed into super saiyin 4. Ategev rolled over laughing. "Goku…. You look like an ape man." They both started laughing then. After the giggles were over, they began again. Goku rushed her and put her in a headlock. He flew up and kicked her. She flew into the side of a hill. Her eyes changed to a shade of red and she wiped the blood from her mouth. She grinned and sent a huge ball of energy that looked like her tears. All colors swarming into one. She threw it and goku couldn't get out of the way. He was sent a few miles into the bottom of a canyon where Piccilo happened to meditating. Goku smiled at him "training with my cousin".

Ategev flew to where Goku landed and Goku put a good amount of energy into a new ki blast. It sent Ategev head on in to a boulder. Her eyes turned blue again and she looked confused. "Goku… help… I see so many memories." She passed out.

Piccilo went over to the young girl and carefully picked her up. "Goku, lets take her home." Goku used instant transmission to get them to Ategev's room. They laid her down and waited for her to awaken.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Piccolo agreed to stay with the sleeping princess while Goku and Chi-Chi went to Goten's elementary school. Goten (1st grade), apparently, had pushed a boy down (with his pinky) and broke the boy's arm because the boy was picking on a girl. Chi-Chi was furious that the school was trying to suspend her son for something so petty. Goku was going for damage control (Chi-Chi can put fear into the worlds greatest fighters with an icy stare).

The afternoon sun finally beamed through Ategev's bedroom window. The light lit her entire face up and Piccolo was mesmerized by this girl's beauty. He couldn't look away anymore. The entire day he tried to meditate to keep his mind off her, but, now it was too much for him. Ategev was all he could focus on.

Ategev's eye's fluttered and slowly opened. Piccolo and the Princess stared at each other until Ategev spoke. "Who are you?"

"I am uh P-Piccolo. G-Goku asked me to um stay with you while th-they uh were gone".

Ategev stared blankly at the green alien and smiled. "I think we will be great friends Piccolo."

Piccolo looked straight into her eyes and realized what color they were, pure amethyst. He remembered a legend that every thousand years in a different race there would be a special being born into the universe. They would control the elements and the elements would control them. These beings would be highly dangerous and always killed at birth. They were elemental witches. Once fully grown, they were unstoppable and capable of destroying all forms of life with out remorse. Yet, here was one in front of him. Living and breathing with the trademark of amethyst eyes.

Lucky for Piccolo, Goku walks in with Goten on his shoulder. "Hi, there! Are you guys hungry? Chi-Chi is making dinner."

Goten jumps off his fathers shoulder into his cousin's arms. Ategev hugs him back and kisses his forehead. Piccolo watches the scene in awe.

"Are you hungry Ategev? Mommy wants us to have a picnic outside. And Gohan is coming home early from school!" Goten is so excited he beams the biggest smile at Ategev.

"I am starving Goten. Maybe I should eat you up, too." Goten giggles as Ategev pretends to chomp his fingers.

Goku's attention turns to Piccolo. "Your welcome to stay if you want."

"Yes, I think I will. I have something to ask you about. I want Vegeta here, too."

By the time Vegeta was summoned and he and his family arrived, everyone was outside around the picnic tables, enjoying themselves. After everyone ate, the kids went to play fight and the girls were chit chatting. Gohan and Ategev were duel playing too.

Piccolo called Goku and Vegeta to talk in private.

Piccolo started in a low voice, "Are either of you aware what that girl is?"

Goku laughed "Of course, she is a Saiyin."

Vegeta snorted. He already knew what the Namekian was getting at. "Are you referring to the fact that she is a Saiyin Elemental Witch?"

Piccolo was flabbergasted. "How did the Saiyins allow her to live if you knew? Do you wish damnation to all existences?"

"Ummmm…. What are you guys talking about?" Goku is scratching his head, confused.

"Goku, your cousin is a very special Saiyin. She is what you call an Elemental Witch. One is born into the universe every thousand years to a different alien race. This time, it was the Saiyin race's turn to bear one and it turned out to be the Princess of my enemy kingdom. We were fully aware of what she is and knew she could become devastatingly powerful. And we were to be married to unite the kingdoms into one. Her power has been sedated. She was not conditioned as most saiyins were. She was cared for as a human would care for a daughter, with love and sheltered. Her powers have been kept dormant". Vegeta had both, Goku and Piccolo, staring at him with mouths dropped open.

Piccolo was lost in words for a moment. He didn't know what to say to the two Saiyins; whom he knew would protect the girl with their lives.

Vegeta knew what Piccolo was thinking. "Namekian, no harm will come to her. She is not the boogey man of that legend. Many innocents have lost their lives to that legend. You will stay away from her".

"If she shows signs of her true nature, its up to you then to deal with her." Piccolo turned away and began to walk off towards the others.

Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled again, "She really is powerful, Vegeta. She has a transformation iv never seen. Its amazing. I can have her show you."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm. "No, Kakarot. Don't push her to that level. She may lose herself as the Namekian believes she will. And neither of us will be able to stop her for different reasons."

Vegeta left Goku standing there and went back to the picnic to sit by his wife. Goku walked over to Ategev and Gohan and they both stopped to talk to him. Ategev smiled, "Kakarot, I believe you are identical to your father."

"You remember?"

"Yes, I do. Its coming back slow and I feel sad, but I am ok." Ategev kept that toothy smile on her face and made everyone around her happy. Both saiyin families rejoiced that her memories were returning. Ategev explained that they must be returning because she bumped her head when fighting Goku. The only one who wasn't so happy about this was Vegeta. He would rather her not remember their past. It was hard to look at her and not remember the happy feelings they shared from the past.

The entire day, Ategev didn't acknowledge Vegeta's existence. He didn't know whether or not to be angry or hurt by this. He noticed that she kept her attention toward the green Namekian, which infuriated Vegeta. Ategev was flurting with Piccolo like she used to with Vegeta. She scared off the poor Namekian before the day was done. Bulma had told Ategev that she shouldn't be so direct with Piccolo because he isn't used to a ladies attention. Everyone had a good laugh over that.

Before the day did end, Vegeta approached Ategev when she was alone. "Do you remember me?"

Ategev glared at him with amethyst daggers that turned green. She started to turn away but Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "I have nothing to say to you. Stay away from me, weakling. You have been here for years and have done nothing. This planet is easy to control and you let it be. Fool let my arm go before I rip your hand off." Vegeta let her go and was dumb struck. He wasn't able to utter a word. Ategev looked back at him, "You even lost your tail. How disgusting for a Saiyin Prince". She walked away from him back to her cousins smiling like she never spat venom to the one she had promised her heart to years ago. She wiped away the tears before they fell from eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ategev did her very best to keep Vegeta out of her sight. She couldn't help but to feel like crying and becoming full of rage with the reminder of what she lost. Goku continuously tried to spar with her every chance he got and she allowed him. The rest of the picnic she kept a smile on her face fooling everyone into believing she is content. The families did not leave until night fall.

Both families said goodnight and Goku used instant transmission to take his family home. In the Brief home everyone was content except Vegeta and Bulma noticed.

Bulma looked at vegeta with longing in her eyes."Vegeta? I need you to be honest with me. Do you still love the girl? I can't blame you, if you are. You were to be married and she is gorgeous. You look at her with longing in your eyes and I was watching when you spoke to her. She was crying when she walked away."

Vegeta took in that last bit of information and was confused. Ategev had spoken to him with so much hatred. How could she have cried? "Ategev is from my past. I tried to talk to her to see what she remembered. She spoke to me like she hated my very being."

Bulma looked miserable. "Ategev still loves you, you fool. She is trying to push you away because you have life and family now."

Vegeta calmly got up and walked out of the room and down the hall to where his anti gravity chamber waited for him. He turned the gravity force chamber to full capacity and stepped in. The gravity pushed his body and he threw all his power out. He screamed and let out all his rage and regret. The power level increased and knocked the gravity capacitor out creating more gravity force than even Goku could handle.

Ategev awoke screaming in her bed. Goku and the others in the house ran to her room. She was clutching her body and curled into the fetal position. She screamed "Go help Vegeta!"

Goku instant teleported to Vegeta and saw the gravity chamber out of sorts. Goku smashed the control panel and broke a hole into the chamber. Vegeta was unconscious. Goku carefully picked up the Saiyan prince and brought him to the infirmary with a terrified Bulma on his heels.

"Bulma, Im going to bring Ategev here. She is hurt to. She acted like the same thing was happening to her". Goku said as he layed Vegeta in an infirmary bed.

In a flash Goku was back with a sleeping Ategev, her face streaked with rainbow tears. Goku gently laid the princess down on another infirmary bed next to Vegeta. "Bulma, how did she know? How did she feel his pain?

Bulma looked sullen, "They both are hiding a secret."


	7. Chapter 7

Goku and Bulma watched the two saiyan royals as they slept. Vegeta's body was hooked up to a life support system to sustain his damaged lungs. Ategev tossed and turned in a nightmare that she could not wake up from. Goku had to strap her down.

Bulma, still crying, asked Goku to call Dende, Earth's guardian, to heal her husband and Ategev. Goku instant teleported to the look out tower and woke Dende out of his sleep. They rushed back and Dende healed the two sleeping Saiyins. Goku explained what happened and how the two came to be in this situation.

Dende was wide eyed at this new information, "Goku! If Ategev felt Vegeta's pain, then they have already mated. Saiyins mate for life and feel an uncontrollable urge to be together. Saiyin mates feel each others pain, emption, and needs. The only time a Saiyin can find a new mate is if the first dies, but the living mate never forgets the first love. It is a permanent attachment. In this case, no one wins because Vegeta thought Ategev died along with their planet when she was really asleep for many years. A saiyin has the biological need to procreate; so it was obvious for him to pick a new mate to fill that obligation. But the one he loves is the first mate and he will always love the first mate. It is even said that the spirit of a mate that has passed will visit the living mate because their bond is so powerful. Not even death can separate them. There has never been a case of a Saiyin cheating on their significant other."

Bulma ran out of the room with tears treading down her cheeks. Goku watched Bulma run down the hall till she turned the corner. He turned back to Dende, "What is going to happen to them?"

Dende looked sad, "Unfortunately, the outcome will be painful for one. The bond of Saiyin mates is just too powerful. I have felt Vegeta's power levels fluctuate since the day Ategev arrived. Vegeta doesn't know what to do with himself. They need to talk and let nature runs its course. If not, they will make themselves ill."

Ategev began to mumble in her sleep. Her nightmare had her in a sweat and she began thrashing in her restraints. She broke lose and sat up screaming Vegeta's name. She woke up and looked around and saw him lying on the next bed. She rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. No attention was paid to Goku and Dende. "Im so glad you are ok. What were you thinking. Im so sorry I spoke to you that way. I was wrong." Exhaustion took her over and she fell into Vegeta's bed, head on his chest. A smile crept over her face as she slept.

Goku was headed over to Ategev to put her back in her bed when Bulma entered the room. "Leave her where she is Goku. I heard what Dende said. They are meant to be together. Let them both sleep."

Dende and Goku were asked to stay at capsule corp. for the night until the saiyins woke up the next day.

Dawn came and Vegeta smelled a familiar scent of fresh lunar flowers that are only grown on planet Vegeta. He opened his eyes and saw Ategev with her head on his chest and laying along his side. He touched her hair and held her tight. She wiggled and whispered in her sleep "I love you". A tear, the colors of the rainbow, slid down her cheek. She began to stir and finally stretched and opened her eyes. Their eyes met and Ategev became rigid and immediately removed herself from his embrace.

Vegeta sat up and stared at her without knowing what to say. Ategev, barely audible, whispered, "Im going to break this bond. I do not want you." She turned to walk away and Vegeta bounded after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

Ategev pushed him into the infirmary wall and flew off down the hall to the nearest exist she could find, an opened window in another hallway.

Ategev made her way back home, every emotion possible flooding through her. Her eyes were multiple shades of blue and she cried golden tears that grew saiyin vegetation where they landed. Chi-Chi heard sobs and rushed outside to see Ategev sitting by the front door covered in gold and surrounded by odd plants she had never seen before. Chi-Chi approached Ategev and the plants tried to whip vines at her but Ategev caught them and mumbled in her saiyin tongue. They formed a seat for Chi-Chi and Ategev layed her head on Chi-Chi's shoulder when she sat next to her. Chi-Chi had never seen someone so torn and miserable and still look so beautiful. "What has happened, Ategev?"

Ategev stopped crying and simply said "I need to find the dragon balls."


	8. Chapter 8

Chi-Chi, not knowing what happened, went into the house and came back to Ategev with a black cloth bag. Chi-Chi opened the bag and showed the princess seven orange star balls. "Ategev, I will only give these to you if you tell me that your wish is pure and will not harm anyone."

"Chi-Chi, this is the purest wish I can make. If I do not make this wish, I will leave this planet far behind." Ategev looked at Chi-Chi with her heart and driven determination pouring out of her eyes.

Chi-Chi began to summon the dragon Shenron; which immediately brought Goku home. "Why are you summoning Shenron? Has someone died again?"

"No one has died. I am using a wish to undo the damage I have caused from surviving. I am going to wish that my heart is my own." Ategev stared at the dark swirling clouds as the enormous, green dragon appeared.

"Who has summoned me, the great Shenron?" The dragon's voice shook the ground and vibrated the air.

Ategev stepped forward. "I have summoned you Shenron. I ask of you only one wish. I wish to take away the…"

"NO! Stop!" Vegeta flew in and cut her off. He grabbed her shoulders and held her tight. "Do you know what you are doing? You could erase your life! "

Calmly, Ategev moved Vegeta's hands from her shoulders and walked around him. "I do not think you understand. I do not want to know you. What ever happens will happen because you can not stop me. I will do as I want."

While all this dialogue between Ategev and Vegeta was going on, Goku had flown up to Shenron and was whispering to the dragon what had transpired and the information they had learn about Vegeta and Ategev. The dragon shook his head and said "I understand Goku. I will grant Princess Ategev her wish temporarily so that she will remember what has happened when the wish is over. She may then decide if she wants this wish to be permanent. I will warn you, Ategev, the saiyin bond is a powerful bond to be broken because it deals with intermingling souls. I can break the bond forever but both of your souls will be damaged. It is unwise."

Vegeta called to Ategev and begged her to not do this. But she flew away from Vegeta to Shenron and accepted these terms. A bright light flashed and the day was new. No one remembered summoning the dragon and were attending to their daily schedules.


	9. Chapter 9

Goku and his sons, along with Ategev, were out back using laser kai blasts to cut up a large T-Rex they had caught that was terrorizing Chi-Chi earlier that morning. The monster didn't stand a chance when it decided that it wanted Chi-Chi to be its breakfast. As soon as she screamed all four Saiyins flew out of the house (two through the walls) to see what was the matter. Ategev punched the dinosaur in the jaw with so much blunt force that it died on impact.

"Hey, Mom! We won't have to hunt for two days! This is enough meat for two days of breakfasts, lunches, and dinners! We can sleep in! YAY!" Goten was excited and dancing around his mother who was humming while she prepared the large, outdoor, twenty foot circumference grill that Bulma gave her to help her prepare meals for her saiyin family.

"Yes Goten, I think you are right. This is a lot of meat. We have plenty to have for maybe two and a half days. Could you go grab me three large oak trees to start the fire?" Chi-Chi smiled from ear to ear because her family seemed to always be happy.

"Yes mom! Be right back!" Goten yelled over his shoulder as he went into the forest that surrounds his families house to look for the trees his mother asked for. He flew back with three large oak trees tied together with the rope in one hand and a baby T-Rex in the other. "Mom, I think we are eating its mother. Can we keep it?"

Before Chi-Chi could utter a word, Goku cuts in, "Of course you can keep it! It's so cute. Go find something for it to eat. Maybe a pig. And then cook it with a kai blast like I showed you how to when we are away from mom."

Goten ran off leaving the baby T-Rex next to his mother to find a pig for the his new found friend to eat. The baby hugged Chi-Chi's leg and cried. Apparently she had inherited another child. Goten returned fifteen minutes later with a cooked pig. The baby dino ate it's pig while the family threw the dino chops on the grill. By the time the meat had finished cooking, the baby dino was so full it fell asleep happily. The saiyins ate breakfast and couldn't wait for lunch. Or dinner.. Or the snacks before and after those meals.

After the mess from breakfast was cleared there was a phone call. Chi-Chi answered and became very excited. When Chi-Chi hung the phone up, she yelled for Ategev to come to the living room. When Ategev made it there, Chi-Chi had a smile from ear to ear. "Bulma has you registered for school! You start tomorrow. You can where your street clothes the first week until they order your uniform. You have to be fitted and Bulma said she will take care of all the expenses. Isn't that wonderful?'

Ategev smiled "Yes it is! I will have to thank Bulma as soon as possible. I am excited with this wonderful news."

Gohan came into the room and asked what was all the excitement about. Ategev responded, "I am going to school with you tomorrow!" Gohan looked like he could have fainted. "You are going to school with me? You still have a tail. Is this wise?"

Chi-Chi took a frying pain in her hand and yelled at Gohan. "It is wise! She is going to be living on Earth, so she needs an education and only the best will do! You had a tail once and….". Gohan ran out the room before his mother could finish or try to hit him with the frying pan. Ategev wrapped her tail around her waist. "Do you think I can act like it is a belt?"

"That's a great idea! Looks lovely!" Chi-Chi nodded her head in satisfaction. "Oh, before I forget, Bulma said to not worry about buying supplies because she has dropped off your book bag and you will receive it from your first period teacher. And all of your classes are with Gohan".

The rest of the day went on as any typical day would for a saiyin family, and their new found baby T-Rex that follows Chi-Chi around like a shadow.


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma kept staring at Vegeta while he meditated and couldn't put her finger on what was different about him. Vegeta told Bulma to not disturb him until he finished his meditation. Bulma knew that when her husband meditated, something was bothering him and this was his way of figuring the problem out. After watching Vegeta for half an hour, Bulma decided she would just pry what ever was wrong out of him later. She went to call Orange Star Academy to enroll Ategev and send over supplies that the girl would need for the semester. It took thirty minutes to finish this task and she called Chi-Chi about the good news.

Vegeta walked into the living room where Bulma was and stopped to listen to her conversation. He looked unfocused. Bulma walked up to him after she hung up, "What is going on? Iv never seen anything in your eyes except anger."

Vegeta blinked at her and walked around her towards the kitchen and paused before he made it there. "Mind your own business, woman." He continued his walk and opened the fridge. He grabbed a chicken leg the size of his head and walked back the way he had came past Bulma. Leaving her angry and yelling after him, "YOU JERK!".

Bulma called Chi-Chi during the evening and asked if she wouldn't mind a visit. Chi-Chi said "Of course, Id love to have you over". Before the next hour was over, Bulma and Trunks made there way over to visit their long time friends. Ategev met them when they landed the hover car and gave Bulma a hug as soon as she got out the car. "Thank you so much Bulma. I do not know how to repay you for your kindness."

Bulma smiled and told Ategev, "Don't worry about it. Just get good grades and I will be satisfied." Ategev nodded in agreement and led the mother and son to the house to where Chi-Chi waited. Trunks went to play with Goten and his new pet (which he named Shadow because the dino likes to mimic others and follow Chi-Chi). Bulma explained how Vegeta was acting and Chi-Chi explained that Vegeta goes through a menstrual cycle and is being an ass like always. They both laughed the entire evening away after that.

Ategev was getting ready for bed when Vegeta flew to her window and she let him in. "Hello Vegeta. Why did you not use the front door? Have you come to collect your wife and son?"

Vegeta looked at Ategev with uncertainty in his eyes. "Do not go to school tomorrow. It is not safe. If your identity is found, then this planet's health and its people may be at stake. I order you to stay close to Kakarot."

Ategev laughed. "You can not order me. Be gone before I show you why I am so dangerous."

Vegeta angrily flew off and blasted craters in the ground. He absolutely hated when anyone chose to disobey him.

Night fell, and everyone said good night and headed off to bed, except Vegeta who decided he was going to train till he dropped to get his mind off the pain in his mind. He didn't know where it was coming from but knew it must have to deal with Ategev.

Morning came and Gohan and Ategev got ready for school with an excited Chi-Chi chatting their sleepy heads off. After an hour of listening to Chi-Chi go on and on about how she is so proud of the two saiyins going to school together, she let them leave and off they flew towards the city.


	11. Chapter 11

The two cousins made there way to the outskirts of Orange city, when Gohan told Ategev that they need to land. Gohan explained that it would cause panic if the population were to see them fly. Ategev nodded and followed her cousin on foot. They passed many stores that fascinated Ategev. Gohan had to pull her along by her hand to make it to class on time. By the time they made it to school, everyone had already noticed Gohan with the most beautiful girl anyone has ever seen. The story of Gohan and the mystery girl holding hands even reached to the ears of Gohan's girlfriend, Videl, who was not pleased at all with this knowledge.

Ategev was ushered into her classroom by her annoyed cousin and all eyes were on them. Videl walked angrily to Gohan and demanded and explanation to who this female was. Ategev paid her no attention and went to the center of the room where a hologram of the stars was being displayed. She frowned, "This is all wrong…".

"Excuse me, but this is accurate, miss. I created this simulation myself." A tall, greasy looking man with glasses and dark hair growled at Ategev. Gohan noticed that Ategev seemed to have pissed the teacher off already and pushed past Videl before giving her an answer to neutralize whatever Ategev had done.

"Professor Wakashi, I apologize. This is my cousin's first day". Gohan bowed over and over with sweat drops beading at his fore head.

Ategev became agitated. "No one needs to apologize for me." She turned from Gohan to the professor and said "Look you twit, this nebula does not reside here… It goes in the south quadrant. And when did this planet have only three moons? It has five". Ategev hacked into the professor's computer system and rearranged the entire star system and even added to it. The principle had walked in on the class in time to witness the entire scene. No one uttered a word. The class seemed to be holding their breath.

The principle approached Ategev and smiled, "Well, well, I believe this young lady has definitely picked the correct school. I am impressed already. I came to bring you your supplies and I find a student out shining her teacher before he has the chance to teach her. Bulma was correct. You are an amazing young lady. Welcome to Orange Star Academy, I am Principle Neru." The principle handed Ategev her book bag and shook her hand.

Ategev frowned at the woman because she looked so familiar. "Thank you so much. I am excited to be here. You don't happen to be related to Bulma, are you?'

Principle Neru laughed, "Yes, I am her cousin." The class bell rang. "Oh my, its getting late. Excuse me, I must be on my way."

The students took their seats and Ategev followed Gohan to the back of the classroom. Class started and Ategev was not pleased at the slow speed the class was taught. She was used to a more rigorous education. The bell rang again and the teacher began packing his belongings. The students sat and waited for the next professor to enter the classroom. Ategev yawned and stretched. As she did, a small amount of energy escaped her.

A few miles away, Vegeta felt Ategev's wave of energy. A dimension away, Fortuneteller Baba felt Vegeta's and Ategev's wave lengths. Baba ran to her crystal ball and couldn't figure out what had transpired. All she knew was that someone had changed the fabric of time and she wanted to find out why. Baba mumbled a spell of undoing. The spell hit Vegeta in seconds. Baba gazed into her crystal ball and was ready to watch her meddling unfold.

Vegeta growled and mumbled "That girl never listens to what she is told". He walked out side and flew off towards Orange Star Academy. When he reached the school he felt Ategev's power and went directly though the side of the wall into her classroom.

The entire class was awe struck. Not a movement or a sound came from the room; except for Ategev's laughter. "Vegeta… Why didn't you use the door?".

Vegeta walked around the frightened students to Ategev's desk and took her hand. He pulled her out the desk and dragged her towards the broken wall. Gohan jumped up. "Whats going on?" 

Ategev stopped Vegeta from pulling her out of class. "What is the meaning of this? If you wanted to fight…All you had to do was ask. I would gladly pummel you into the ground. Now all you have done is pissed me off. So, I may do worse."

"You disobey me. I am still your mate! I told you to stay with your family and you go to school! What if someone recognized you? There are refugees hiding here!" Vegeta slapped a bracelet on her wrist and threw Ategev over his shoulder. Ategev, realizing that Vegeta had placed an energy leeching bracelet on her, began screaming. Gohan jumped from his desk and ran out the class room to hide his identity before going to save his cousin.

Gohan hurried to block the other side of the wall that Vegeta had come through. Little did Gohan know that Vegeta was absorbing Ategev's energy. Vegeta brushed Gohan out the way and flew away with Ategev still screaming over his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

The energy pouring into Vegeta from Ategev made him more powerful every second. Ategev became tired and fell asleep in a matter of moments.

Gohan immediately called his father and told him what had happened and that he could not keep up with Vegeta. Goku instantly teleported to his son; and instantly teleported them both to Vegeta's location by a waterfall 1000 miles south of Orange Star Academy.

"Do Not Interfere, Kakarot! Ategev Is My Mate! I Will Do As I Please With Her!" Vegeta's power level became extravagant. He was oozing power from his very pores.

Piccolo arrived during Vegeta's rant. "You Imbecile…. Your body was not meant to harness energy of that caliber… You are going to kill both of you. You have gone insane with power. YOU ARE DELUSIONAL!"

Vegeta layed Ategev on a smooth boulder and prepared to fight.

Fortune Teller Baba arrived with a pop on her magic, crystal ball in a hurry. "STOP STOP! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I DIDN'T KNOW SHENRON CAST A SPELL! HE IS ON HIS WAY!"

Shenron appeared in the afternoon sky above the chaos about to explode on the ground. "I will undue my spell and return all to normal". Lightning struck Vegeta and Ategev. The band on her Ategev's wrist disappeared and her power flowed back into her leaving Vegeta back to his original power level. Everyone's memories flooded back and confusion set it.

Baba sheepishly cleared hr throat to get attention toward her. "Ummm, sorry everyone… I meddled in Shenrons spell by accident. I didn't know he altered reality. Please forgive me."

Shenron spoke again before anyon else could speak. "The spell was intended to last longer. Obviously, the fates will not allow this wish to take place. Vegeta and Ategev, you are tied to each other forever." Shenron disappeared with another crack of lightning.

"Sorry again everyone! Iv altered the memories of the students so you can go back to school." Baba disappeared on her last word.

Vegeta, Ategev, Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo all stood by the waterfall dumbfounded. Ategev walked over to Vegeta and put her arms around his neck. Goku transported himself and the others away instantly to give the two privacy.

"Vegeta? Im leaving this planet. Please do not follow me. I don't want to kill you." Ategev cried into Vegeta's chest and covered him with wet golden drops.

Vegeta held onto her tightly and whispered into her ear, "You are not leaving this planet. If you do I will go with you."

Ategev's eyes turned from deep blue to sky blue and her tears stopped. Vegeta had said what she wished for. But her confusion grew greater as to why he would say this. "What about your wife and children?"

"They are fine. My children will still be my children. Bulma was a necessity because I thought you were dead. The one I am mated to is you. There are no ties to her. I do not love her. She is expendable. We can get married like we were supposed to and start our family. The one we were cheated out of."


	13. Chapter 13

Ategev took Vegeta's face in her hands and kissed him. "Life is not fair my love. I will not allow us to be together yet. Bulma still loves you and you still have love for her. You will stay with her till she dies. We will out live the humans here and still retain youth. Until she passes, I will go to another world and wait for you."

Vegeta stood in disbelief. "I will not allow it. Wherever you go I will follow. Do not make me chase you. Bulma will be fine."

Vegeta got down on one knee. "I know I have asked you this once before; Will you be mate till the end of time?"

Ategev, realizing that Vegeta was never going to leave her side again, jumped into his arms and cried. "Yes!".

The two returned to capsule corp. where everyone was waiting. Bulma was standing to the side with red, puffy eyes. Next to her were boxes labeled Vegeta. Servants were still bringing more out. Goku walked over to the couple. "Bulma is taking this the best she can. I think you should go talk to her, Vegeta."

Ategev nodded her head in agreement. Vegeta walked over to Bulma, who simply hugged him. "Vegeta, I release you from our vowels. Divorce papers have already been processed. I want you to be happy. I will always love you and I expect you to still be in Trunks life. All of your belongings are here." She threw a capsule at the mountain of boxes and within a puff of smoke they disappeared. She handed Vegeta the capsule and walked inside her home.

Trunks ran to Ategev and jumped into her arms. "Does this mean I have two mom's?" Vegeta laughed and agreed. "Yes, Trunks. Ategev is your step mother."

An excited Trunks jumped from Ategev's arms and bounced around happily. "I have two Moms, Goten! HAHAHA! You have only one!"

Goten crossed his arms and walked to his mother. "Mom… I want another mom, too. Please?". Chi-Chi laughed and grabbed him by the ear. "Sorry, son, you are stuck with me." She marched over to her husband and told him to take their son home while she went to comfort Bulma.

Vegeta walked to his mate and she whispered in his ear. "Let's go home."

The two went to Ategev's house and detached it from Goku's house. Goku padded cement and stone to fill in the holes on both sides. Vegeta and Ategev moved to other side of the island where both families could have privacy.

Life went on and all were happy. A few enemies appeared here and there that our heroes vanguished along the way. Ategev and Vegeta had twin baby girls and Bulma remarried to Yamcha. Also, Ategev took over the Earth and ruled righteously with Vegeta by her side. The few remaining saiyins' scattered throughout the universe made their way to earth to serve the royal couple.

The End


End file.
